twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Clearwater (Laura Clarke ver)
Them three added is for you Laura Clarke do I have your permission to write about elizabeth Clearwater and what you think about sawyer and the league of extraordinary gentlemen characters sawyer is a werewolf who is already imprint on mia Hyde is imprinted to river song Nemo imprint on scarlet wicth is skinner is with Roman's mom Elizabeth Clearwater aka Rose hathaway is hybrid who comes to La Push to help Jacob and the pack during the Luna Moon she is imprinted on by Jacob Black after he finds her in the Quileute tomb she becomes his wife and have children that embody the best of both worlds She is portrayed by Zoey Dueth in the movie adaptations Forgive me Early Life Elizabeth Clearwater was born on March 12th 1990 to Poppy and William Hathaway at two year old her mother had left her at the academy when she was growing up she met her first boyfriend David Blackhole and when Mersey Swan was kidnapped he led dhampir guardians on a raid to save Mersey Swan but when a was looking at elizabeth Clearwater hole beat the guy to a pulp she brake up with him and along with Mersey change they names to rose hathaway and lissa Dragomir and went to La Push to regroup with Vanir Uley who changed his name to Mason Ashford.in Portland Oregon she was grab by FrostBite Moon Lothar (elizabeth Clearwater|Rose hathaway's ex) grab her took her to the noctis house and rape her results in her pregnancy and her daughter Luna Clearwater So while on the run she meets Mersey Swan who was raped by her boyfriend lawrence southeland and had twins the five end up in La Push and stay there . So while walking around the La Push forrest with Mersey the two girls saw two wolves both of them was running away when they saw the girls and Jacob run the to elizabeth Clearwater knowing that was leah and seth cousin Jacob imprinted on elizabeth and embry knowing that was Mersey Swan imprint on Mersey and after Edward return to Bella and made her choice to become a Cullen jacob spent less time with Bella and more time with her and she was happy for the first time in her life. (I see ian somerhalder as Altura the demi god and I see Diego boneta playing Justin Monroe ian Nelson as Jacob taylor lautner as the older Jacob sophia bush as the older elizabeth Clearwater.) as embry spent less time with Alex content about the two Quileutes Cesar Calvin and Edward follow them to the beach and see them with two mystery girls one Cesar remember and the other Edward realizes and rushes over to tell Bella and alex that the two wolves have imprinted on two girls but then tamal julien alima roosus noel Alissa kaiser eris aiden lizzy tamin ayla Kyran gracie join jacob black and rose hathaway pack with (Vanir Uley who changed his name to Mason Ashford so he has two mate)and victoria is still around so with his pack ready they will fight.so that with that Jacob is inform that a nomad has been turneing human into wolves so Frostbite Moon end with Jacob and Embry proposed to elizabeth and Mersey. eclipse kiss Just so you know I already have Sam and Emliy have a kid a son name samson and Sophie with Renesmee and rosus son before you change it a bit but that ok how about they son with Sophie and roosus daughter named marie ciro is the godson of Jacob Black and Rose hathaway aka elizabeth Clearwater and cora is the one who imprinted on Matt and hope is imprinted on by tamin black ciro imprint on isabelle lightwood she talia black erica is Jane the killer and as for rose tyler and eiljah Mikaelson kira and river song can river song impregnated kira? And any pictures of Alex hair tamal julien alima roosus salim the roman pack are mine oh will you put some of the star crossed characters in and have Grayson and the other three character werewolves and roman save emery from Taylor's dad and Jacob put murder and hurting on him. Part two The first Battle of forks Jacob and rose and embry and lissa are having fun with they lives and Alex and Bella begins to charge toward the two girls and , brake out Paul and Edward pull Alex and Bella of elizabeth and Mersey Jacob and Embry continued to avoid the Cullens and the rest of the pack avoid Alex after the incident between the Swans sister and the imprints of Jacob and Embry elizabeth and Jacob go to the cabin left to her and set it up Jacob and rose make love embry and lissa are also makeing love meanwhile Victoria is getting roge children of nergal to help her destroy the Cullens coven Alex and Bella are wondering about Jacob and embry so nergal toy with them and they walk upon they long lost sister Lissa kiss embry and rose kiss Jacob when a newborn army and nergal children are coming so Jacob and rose decided to be with them up to the mountain because she pregnant and roman and Emery drake and Taylor along with Seth will stay with Edward and Bella Paul and Alex roman is having to play peacemaker but both Isabelle and the rest of the shadowhunter are are there caleb is imprint to Isabelle because he was in new York he, Jacob, and embry where they meet they soulmates and melion is heartbroken by Isabelle choice of caleb until Maggie of the irsh covan enter and she become pregnant with melion’s baby and that he decided to help and Maggie can also get women pregnant with pregnancy without sleeping with them she get Lydia pregnant after the newborn attack so Jacob and embry run of to help them he look to melion and tell him don't let anything happens to rose and lissa and go to join his pack to fight off the newborns children of nergal when Victoria and Nergal with Riley attack Riley jump on Rose but is kick off by illusion leaving seth to go for the kill with Victoria and riley dead Nergal in hiding dacian wolf pack and Jacob pack has to leave but Loana is trying to kill the only newborn left Jacob is injured in melee attack rose feeling Jacob's pain dacian and his pack help carry Jacob out before Jane show up but is incapacitated by Elizabeth who vows to make aro pay for bree' death after Elizabeth find out she's pregnant and Jacob recover in time for the bonfire of his brother Kyran engagement to Ruth. Blood Dawn Dark Moon Breaking Dawn Part 3 Relationships Category:Families Category:Clearwater family Category:Black line Category:Uley Line Category:Ateara line Category:Hybrid Type Category:Hybrids with special abilities Category:Hybrids